


Student/Teacher Privileges

by Deans_Fetish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Grieving Sam, Heterosexual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish
Summary: Sam's the student and Ruby's the teacher, some "privileges" ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an RPG site of mine. I (use to) play Sam there (among other places) and a friend of mine, "Foxy", played Ruby. This is our "nice" little semi-naughty RPG tryst made into a fanfiction format for all to enjoy! :-)

Small delicate hands slid down the side of long legs as Ruby rid herself of her form fitting jeans, digits wrapping into the fabric and tossing them to a chair near her before they returned to dispose of her red leather jacket and yellow over shirt. It left her lithe form in a small black tank with a matching thong. Feet carried her form to the full length mirror that hung on the closet as she smirked at the appearance, blue orbs traveling over her own meat suit…blonde hair cascading down her back, bangs nearly obscuring her vision, and the lack of clothing…well that was sure to make Sam Winchester speechless, not that it wasn’t too difficult to do that to him.

The smirk she was wearing on her face turned up a little more at the thought of Sam…it was odd really, even for her, to find herself where she was. Any minute now Sam would arrive at the crappy little pay-by-the-hour motel that Ruby had picked out and here he would stay for however long they needed before they would leave together. It was always the same…ever since Dean’s soul had been collected and Sam had sought her out again. In the last three and a half months they’d become nearly inseparable. It was only at times like these, when Ruby had to take off to find out about Lilith and Sam decided to visit Dean’s grave, that they weren’t together. However in the end they always returned to one another…always.

If there was one thing that Ruby was aware of it was Sam Winchester. She felt his presence before she heard the movement in the hallway and her form moved quick to open the door before he’d even knocked. It was a relief to seem him intact again…it was getting harder and harder to leave when she knew Lilith was sending out as many demons as she could after him…though with his powers growing it would only be a matter of time before Lilith was destroyed. Lips parted slightly as she watched him, the movement of his hazel eyes dropping down to take in her clothes…the smirk returned to her lips before his eyes caught hers again and he looked down. His voice breaking through the short silence.

"Hiya Sam, you gonna stand in the hallway all night?" she asked in a soft teasing voice as she pulled away from the door a bit to give him room to enter, the door shutting closed quickly after his feet had crossed the threshold. Teeth played absentmindedly with her bottom lip as she watched him, his huge, powerful form moving through the room…the jeans and brown coat he seemed to always wear pulling in all the ‘right’ places as the smirk on Ruby’s face grew into a full on grin. Yes…these nights when they reunited were always good. However…there was no time for extra thoughts…not right now as Ruby moved to take a seat on the desk, one leg crossing over the other as she watched him. "Lilith’s army is growing. She’s convincing the few that were intent on following you…and if she isn’t convincing them she’s sending them back to Hell. She doesn’t want you gaining anymore influence over the masses. We’ll need to pick up your training."

Sam walked into the motel room, hunter instincts taking in his surroundings out of habit, searching for anything that might jump out at him. Never mind that he was in the room with a demon. That wasn't the point, some things were habit. He knew Ruby was watching him, and it wasn't the use of any demon given powers telling him so. They had been apart for a few days, reunions were always... charged. He turned to face her after a moment, to find her sitting on the dresser, one leg crossed over the other as she spoke to him about Lilith.  
Sam sighed, eyes dropping to the cheap carpet as he nodded, muscle working in his jaw before he looked back up at her. "Okay, where do you want to start?" he asked, muscles flexing under his button down as he shrugged off his jacket, tossing it into the nearby chair.

Ruby smirked at him, "Have you been practicing while I've been gone?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at her, "What do you think?"

"I don't know Sam...why don't you show me."

Sam smirked at her slightly, before his gaze fell to the carpet again, he turned slightly, facing the large king size bed. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and raised his head, brow furrowed slightly in concentration.

The large bed slid across the floor crashing against the far wall, before he opened his eyes again, turning his head to look at her a small smirk pulling at his lips. "I can move smaller, more delicate things too," he informed her, his voice low, deep as hazel orbs locked with blue.

Ruby smirked, arms folding over legs as she leaned forward, "Oh? And what sort of things are those?"

Sam's smirk grew a little wider, before it fell completely, brows furrowed as his gaze dropped to the strap of her shirt. The thin band of material moving, sliding off her shoulder, first one side, then the other before hazel eyes met blue once more. "Should I continue?"

He watched her smirk, her eyes trailing down to her shoulders before returning to look back up at him, as she slid off the desk and took a step forward, "Is that all you can do? Or is there more to it?"

Sam turned slightly to face her better, as he looked down at her, tongue darting out to lick his lips, as he nodded, "There's more," he assured softly, his voice still low and deep. He watched her grin wide, as she swung out, her foot rising up to connect with his gut.  
Luckily, Sam was half expecting it, their 'sessions' usually going something like this. As he was thrown back against the wall from the force of the blow, though he came back at her immediately, with a right hook to the jaw.

Her body jerked to the right as she pulled back up, hair falling over her face. "Not bad Sammy, now lets try something new." Her form ducked low, foot swinging out low to knock his feet out from under him.

Sam had stood, knees bent slightly, arms bent at the elbows, waiting for her next attack though he had not expected the 'something new' and found himself laying flat on his back on the matted carpet of the motel floor looking up at her.

Moving swiftly, he pulled up to his knees, before rising to his feet as he charged her, tackling her to the floor, both landing with a thud. Sam sat straddling her lean hips, bent at the waist over her, as hands grabbed each side of her head before he brought his own head down hard, headbutting her, before grabbing each of her wrists, pinning her to the floor.

Ruby smirked as she breathed deeply blue eyes staring up at him from the floor as her tongue slid over her lips. "Nice move...is that it?" she asked, grinning wide as her legs kick up wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him backward, her body moving in the continued swing upward to straddle him her hands pinning his down instead. "I always did like to be on top."

Sam gave a small huff, eyes narrowing as he tried not to smirk up at her. If she was human, this wouldn't be very hard to break out of at all, however, she wasn't. She was a demon and with that came demon strength. Using her own move against her wouldn't work either, he knew she'd be expecting something like that.He smirked, before slowly closing his eyes, forehead furrowed in concentration. Suddenly all four pillows flew through the air, hitting the side of Ruby's body as Sam bucked his hips, dislodging her with the surprise attack. He rolled with her, pinning her once more under him, holding her to the floor with the weight of his body. "You can be on top another time," he shook his head grinning, "Not tonight."

Ruby is taken off guard by the pillows that suddenly hit her, her eyes widening a bit in shock actually by the use of them before the rising hips dislodge her and she’s tumbling sideways, Sam’s body following and pinning her back to the ground. Her hands twist against his, a leg moving around to pull him in more to her as she presses her hips up against him with a coy smile playing over her lips. "If you wanted the top you could have just told me," voice comes out in a low purr as her head moves up lips capturing his in a quick, hard kiss.

Sam smiled against her lips before his tongue darted out to press between her lips, tangling with her own. Straight white teeth nip softly at her bottom lip, pulling back from the kiss. Sam smirked down at her, "I thought I was suppose to be showing you?"

Ruby smirked as she ran her tongue over her lips at his words. "What else would you like to show me?" she whispers out seductively as her leg slides up rubbing against the back of his leg and thigh.

Sam smirked at her and shook his head, before looking over at the bed then back down at her. Leaning down he brushed his lips softly across hers, before pulling back onto his knees, grabbing her hand as he did, pulling her up with him as he stood. Scooping her up into his strong arms he carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down on the soft mattress. "How much better a bed is than the floor of a cheap motel for one thing," he told her with a grin, before toeing off his boots and climbing into the bed with her, reclaiming his former place.

Ruby fought back the laughter at his "lesson" before his lips find hers again and once again her leg has moved up to wrap around his body, digits wrapping into his as she smirks against his lips, teeth moving to bite and tug at his bottom lip. Her hips moved up against him, teasing him further.

Deepening the kiss, Sam flicked his tongue along the roof of her mouth, before tangling it with hers. Hips grinding gently against hers as a low moan escapes him only to be swallowed up in the kiss. Pulling hand away from hers, bracing himself on one elbow, he took the hem of the small shirt in hand, tugging it upward. His hand moved slowly up her side, pushing the fabric up as he went. Hand cupping her breast, thumb brushing over the nipple.

A soft, low moan escaped her lips as his hips met with her movements, the fabric of her shirt moving upward as blue eyes locked with his hazel, burning with passion she arched into his hand as he brushed over the sensitive flesh of her breasts, her head falling back against the pillow less bed before her hand pressed against his palm, her fingers lacing with his once again as she guided him into paying more attention to this area of her flesh as her eyes reopened and locked with his, blue eyes replaced with the smoldering onyx. A shaky breath hissed out from between her lips as she pulled him back to her lips for a crushing kiss.

Even after these past three and a half months with Ruby, seeing her eyes go to demon black like that, made hunter instincts kick in, warning bells sounding in his head, giving Sam momentary pause before shaking it off and following the path his body was already setting. Deepening the kiss, the two seemed to devour one another, teeth clanking together in the bruising harshness of tangled tongues and crushed lips.

Callused hands caressed soft feminine flesh, digits giving the sensitive nipple a gentle pinch-twist, before he tore his lips from hers, dipping his head to run his tongue across the sensitized flesh then suckle gently. Lifting his head once more, hazel eyes, gazed down at the beautiful demoness, before his lips crushed against hers for a quick kiss then pulled back, as he leaned back on his knees, both hands going to the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head, tossing it away.

Ruby's eyes flickered back to blue at the pause, knowing in that moment they had betrayed the moment, but it lasted only a second before she realized he was still in the moment and her blue eyes closed as he broke the kiss, a sharp in take of breath at the warmth that spread through her body sent shivers running down her spine as Sam found the sensitive flesh. She had to bite back a groan at his move back from her even though it consisted of removing her shirt, but she wouldn't have much more of it as her hands closed around his shoulders and using her strength she pulled him forward, twisting and rolling to land him on his back on the bed, knees straddling either side of his waist as she grinned down at him, her eyes drinking in his appearance as her hands moved to the collar of his shirt moving on slightly to pop the buttons off. "Oops..."

The soft grunt of air that left him as she twisted and rolled him onto his back, is quickly replaced by a slightly naughty boyish grin as her hands went to the collar of his shirt. Looking down at himself as buttons scattered, Sam chuckled softly before letting his head fall back onto the bed once more, looking up at her. "I didn't like that shirt anyway," he muttered, as he reached up, hand cupping the back of her neck to pull her down as he lifted his head from the bed to meet her lips for another kiss. Tongue running over her lips, ticking the corners of her mouth teasingly, before dipping inside, to tangle with her own.

Ruby grinned at his words before it dropped off as he pulled her back down to him, his tongue eliciting a moan from her as it slid over her lips, her tongue finding his once again as he hands continued to move down ripping more fabric than she ought to to get to his strong body, hands sliding down his chest to his jeans, pulling at the button followed by the zipper on his jeans.

The kiss ended only due to the need for oxygen. Breathing heavily, Sam gazed up at her through heavy lidded eyes before looking down at himself, at the torn tee. "At this rate, I won't have any clothes left," he told her softly, his tone teasing. His hands reached out, thumbs hooking in the waistband of her thong, pulling it down slowly, hazel eyes locked on blue.

She grinned down at him, deep breaths coming in and out as her hands moved back up his chest pushing at the torn fabric to work it off his body as she moved enough to allow him an easier time at removing her thong, nails digging across his chest as she ran her tongue over her lips. "At this rate...I hope you never wear any ever again."

Soon Ruby's thong joined her shirt on the floor, followed by the remains of Sam's shirts as he pulled up slightly from the bed, tugging it out from under himself with one hand, the other wrapping around her waist before laying back again, bringing Ruby down with him. He rolled them then, before pulling up onto his knees between her legs, gazing down at her as he pushed his jeans down his hips, feet working to toe off his socks. "Nothing ever again, huh?" he asked her with a smirk, "Does that mean you plan to do the same?" he asked her quirking a brow, before leaning back down, brushing his lips over hers before trailing kisses down her jaw, to her neck where he nipped the skin before his tongue darted out to lick away the sting.

She smirked up at him from her position once again on her back. Blue orbs looking up at him in a devilish way as her teeth played with her bottom lip. "Depends on what you have to offer me," she grins before his lips find hers, her body arching up into his at the soft kisses, a soft moan falling from her lips at his nip on her skin, her leg moving up to wrap around his waist pulling him down, trying to press him into her, to relieve the burn of desire.

His hips ground against hers as a soft moan escapes his lip against her neck, before taking the tender flesh into his mouth, sucking small bruises onto the flesh as his hand ran up her ribs, touch light, bordering on ticklish.  
Pulling his head up as his hips ground against her, his arousal pressing against her through his boxers. "I think I'm over dressed." he told her, voice husky, as he wrapped an arm around her, rolling them so she was on top. He smirked up at her, "Do what you want." he said softly, "I'm all yours."

Another moan, sharp intake of breath as she tips her head back allowing him as much access as possible to her neck, the need to have him growing out of control as she felt him against her, but still out of reach through the fabric. The moment he rolled them over, the grin spread over her face, hands and body immediately sliding down him in order to dislodge jeans and boxers from his body, tossing them on the floor as her hands slid up his legs her body following as her tongue and lips touched along his thighs and his hip, before moving across his waist, her eyes moving up to watch him before her tongue flicked out across his swollen member, the grin falling across her features again.

Low moan escaped his lips as her lips and tongue moved along his thighs and hips. He lifted his head from the mattress to watch her, his gaze meeting hers before his head fell back onto the bed as he gave a soft gasp, lips parted slightly, before he licked them, biting his bottom lip as she teased him.

She smirked even more at his reaction as her tongue continued it slow perusal of him, lips softly closing around him as she moaned enough to cause a soft vibration to reach him before she flicked her tongue against the bottom of his length slowly sucking him into her mouth her hand closing around the bottom of him.

"Oh God, Ruby..." Sam moaned the words as his head rolled to the side, hands going to her head, digits tangling in her soft golden tresses. He fought not to buck up into the moist heat of her mouth that encircled his leaking erection.

Ruby didn't break her concentration at his movements as her tongue flickered across him again as her head dropped down onto him further, the tip of him touching the back of her throat to which she purred against him, letting the vibrations move through him as she flicked her tongue up to him her hand pumping up and down him as she sucked and then pulled back up, before sliding back down...continuing the same motions as before.

Sam moaned at the feel of her mouth and hand working him, turning his head back to watch as his length slide back and forth across her kiss swollen lips, her hand working him just right. His hand fisted in her hair as his breathing quickened, eyes closing.

She would have grinned if she could as her other hand came up below him, massaging below where her mouth worked him over, her tongue flickering against his underside as she moved faster over him, her hand meeting the strokes of her head as she moaned against the tip of him as he moved deeper into her mouth.

Heat beginning to coil low in his gut, Sam opened his eyes and pulled up, hands leaving her hair to wrap around her and pull her up as he rolled them over. Head dipping to crush his lips to her moist lips, tongue darting inside as his knee spread her legs further. Pulling his head back, hazel eyes locked with blue as he pushed his arousal slowly into her sweet heat. Once fully engulfed in her soft folds, he dipped his head again, kissing her lips passionately as his hips picked up a rhythm moving inside her.

The pull of her body upward elicited a whimper of dissatisfaction as she playfully left the pout on her lips before she was rolled back to the bed, her back hitting the cushioned sheets as her lips pulled into a smirk, not giving her time to say or do anything before his lips found hers and her legs were spread, one leg automatically moving up to wrap around his body, pulling him downward as he began to enter her...she groaned at the feeling as her head fell back, eyes shutting in their failed attempts to focus on him as the warmth spread through her, filling her once again before his lips returned to hers, her hips rising to meet his thrusts as she moaned against him. Her hands moved around his body, across his back, nails finding flesh as she opened herself up as far as possible for him to have complete access to her as she felt her nails dig into his flesh.

Lips break away from kiss, forehead against hers as his breath hisses out at the feel of her nails digging into his flesh, spurring him on, thrusting harder, deeper into her. Hand of arm supporting most of his weight, against the side of her face, digits threading through her silken hair as his other hand roams her body exploring, caressing. His hand moves to her breast paying special attention to the sensitive area, cupping, squeezing gently, thumb teasing the nipple into a hard bud.

A soft, low cry falls from her lips as she arches up into his hand and aiding in his thrusts as her nails dig hard into his back trying to keep from screaming out in pure pleasure. She bucks against him as she bites down on her bottom lip as her eyes slid shut once again

Head pulls up, breathing ragged as he turns his head to the side, leaning down to rain kisses along the column of her throat, her shoulder. Teeth nipping tender areas, as a moan/growl rumbles in his throat. Sam pulls his head up slightly, moving to crush his lips to hers as his hips begin thrusting faster.

Her other leg moves up to wrap around his waist, her feet clamping together around his body as she moans against his crushing kiss, her tongue flicking against his as her muscles tensed, body pulsing as she suddenly found herself near the brink as his fast paced thrusting drew out a muffled moan against his teeth as she pulled her head back her nails pulling up into his flesh more as she breathed out hard eyes watching him intensely for a second. "Make me scream..." she growled in a low voice.

Her words went straight to his shaft, twitching inside her as his hips hammered against her. Pulling his upper body back slightly, Sam gazed down at her, as he grit his teeth, feeling his orgasm close. His head dipped to take her suck her nipple into his mouth, nipping gently before pulling his head up, eyes squeezed tightly closed, lips parted, his breaths panting out. Sam bit his bottom lip hard as sensation overtook him, thrusts erratic in their urgency as he came hard into her sweet warmth.

Head fell back as a cry left her lips, the immediate response to her words caused her to palm his back even more, trying to hold on to him as much as she could as he pulled back enough to cause her hands to slip a little to his shoulders where her nails once again found home before he dipped and her back arched as his lips closed around the sensitive flesh of her nipple...the nip that followed was her undoing as she bucked up against him the scream tearing from her lips as she held tight to him, her muscles clenching around him tightly as she suddenly felt the release of her built up need for him as she then felt him join her in the climax as the smirk returned to her face, her body still arched up against his, not wanting to lose the feeling that still coursed through her, holding the orgasm there before it slowly ebbed away.

Breathing heavily, a light sheen of sweat on his brow, wetting his long bangs, making them cling to his face, Sam allowed himself to somewhat collapse onto her, though he still held off most of his weight with one arm. Face buried against her neck, he kissed her softly there, before moving off of her, only to wrap an arm around her, pulling her close.  
Half closed hazel eyes gazed at her as they lay there trying to get their breathing under control. Sam smiled lazily at her. "Ja' miss me?"

She still clung to him as he moved off of her, her body drawing in close to him as his arm wrapped around her. The smirk still played on her lips at his words. "More than you can possibly imagine," she said in a seductive voice as her hand slid over his chest. "Did you miss me?" Sam's smile grew, dimple showing on the one cheek not against the bed. "Yeah," he nodded, slowly, as his eyelids fluttered closed, "I did." he told her softly.

Ruby smiled even more at that as her hand pushed his bangs back from his face, sliding down over his cheek before she kissed his lips softly. "Get some rest," she said…the care within her uncharacteristic for a demon, but still she was not your typical demon…she was one far more human than demon and the way she watched Sam was proof of that as she folded into his arms, not needing to sleep as she was a demon, but the humanity in her didn’t hesitate to pretend.


End file.
